


Jealous

by god-heda (ChocDog)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, dom!historia, face fucking, historia is mad possesive, sub!ymir, ymir is a kinky little fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocDog/pseuds/god-heda
Summary: Ymir knows exactly how to get Christa wound up like a toy, and she's had enough of it.It's time to show her who's really boss.





	1. Chapter 1

The evening meal time was the training corps’ most anticipated times of the day. It was a time for everyone to refuel after the long day of whizzing about in the gear and slashing at hunks of ‘flesh’ mounted on ‘Titans’, not to mention dealing with the disciplines of Instructor Keith, which was a workout in itself.

Yes, meal time was finally the chance for everyone to relax and nurse their post-training hunger pains. And on this particular night, following a mountain hike spanning the whole, hot day, it was especially appreciated by all:

Except Christa Lenz.

“Ignore her. She’s just trying to piss you off.” Said Connie through a mouthful of bread, nudging the blonde girl seated next to him with his elbow. He followed Christa’s gaze to the other side of the room, where Ymir sat next at Bertolt’s table, getting far too friendly with the boy for Christa’s liking.

“It’s working.” She seethed, her eyes narrowing as she watched Ymir shuffle even closer to Bertolt, making sure Christa could see what she was doing. She smirked at the girl as she rested an arm on Bertolt’s shoulder, then turned away to continue her conversation with him and Reiner.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s attention seeking.” Connie assured Christa again, this time gripping her arm until she turned to look at him. 

From across the table, Sasha agreed. “Watch this, the second you stop looking at her she’ll come waltzing right back over here. She just wants you to get mad at her. For some reason…”

Get mad.

Christa’s eyes widened, and she turned to look at Sasha like she was the goddess for once. “You’re absolutely right.” She breathed, before loudly rising to her feet, causing Ymir to look back at her.

 

Sasha looked dumbfounded. “I’m right? Wait, if you’re not eating the rest of the food, can I-“

But Christa was already on her way out of the room, and as predicted, Ymir wasted no time before excusing herself to follow her.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Christa was only alone in her dorm for a few seconds before Ymir barged in after her, wearing a devious smirk like the flirt she was. Her appearance was made even more appealing by the warm light in the room; only a single lantern burning at the back of the room, illuminating Ymir’s pretty gold eyes and sexy smile.

“Explain yourself.” Christa demanded, arms folded and unaffected by the other girl’s attractiveness.

Ymir shut the door behind her and leant back on it, mimicking Christa’s body language. “How about you explain why you left in the middle of dinner?”

By now, the shorter girl had grown tired of Ymir’s games; she was wound up like a toy about to snap from the pressure. “We’ve had a long day Ymir. Don’t test me.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared~”

Christa stepped forward to stand toe-to-toe with Ymir, looking as brave as ever despite her need to look up. “You should be.”

Ymir grinned and dropped a hand onto the blonde’s head, petting it in a mocking gesture. “You’re so cute when y-“

But the sentence was cut off by Christa’s fingers, suddenly pressed directly into Ymir’s mouth. The taller girl barked in surprise, but Christa didn’t budge. 

“I’m tired of your…Crap.” She began, rubbing her fingers against Ymir’s tongue. “Get these wet.”

Ymir obeyed, a light blush dusting her freckled cheeks as she sucked Christa’s fingers. While her goal was unclear, she decided to play along, solely because seeing her girlfriend act so possessive was one of the most arousing things she’d ever seen.

After a few seconds, Christa withdrew her fingers, and used her other hand to pry open Ymir’s pants.

“Wha- Wait Krista, what about the others?” Ymir stammered, watching in both fear and delight as Krista fiddled with the pants, finally yanking them down after a brief struggle.

“What is it, would you rather Bertolt do this?” Christa asked, as she dragged a slick finger over Ymir’s heat.

With a shudder, Ymir recoiled back at the touch, unfolding her arms to press her hands back against the door behind her. “Are you stupid? We’re gonna get caught.” She hissed.

Christa continued to prod at Ymir’s crease, the tips of those wet fingers just barely ghosting over her spot, the other fingers on her hand holding Ymir’s thighs apart. “Hm, what a shame. You should have thought about that before you decided you want Bertolt more than me.”

“You idiot…” Ymir breathed, leaning her head against the door. “I just… Mm...”

Christa smiled at Ymir’s inability to speak, revelling in the fact that she was the cause. She’d moved from teasing to direct pressure, rubbing her finger over Ymir’s clit at an agonisingly slow pace, delighting in aroused throb she could feel.

The taller girl could hardly bare the teasing, low growls escaping her throat, her face growing hotter and hotter by the second. She couldn’t comprehend it; she wasn’t the one who blushed when things got like this, but then again, she was never the one-

“On your knees.”

“What..?”

Christa yanked her hand away from Ymir’s heat, much to the girl’s dismay. “I said get on your knees. Now.”

It was at that point that Ymir finally cracked and shook her head, pushing herself off the door to stand at her full height. “Alright. That’s enough fun for you. You don’t get t-“

“Get down on your knees Ymir. You’re mine. Do as I say.”

Ymir felt her blood run cold at Christa’s tone, all her thoughts of disobedience vanishing into thin air. She thought back to an evening a few weeks ago, when all the girls of the dorm had stayed up to irresponsible hours sharing their dirtiest secrets, one of which had stuck with Ymir for quite a while now.

Perhaps now was the time to humour that little secret.

Ymir sighed and gently pushed Christa back a fraction, to make more room. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Krista’s lips, then along her jaw, before finally whispering in her ear: “Yes, daddy...”

“Wha- Don’t do that!” The blonde cried, hating how easy it was for Ymir to get her all hot and bothered.

From below, on her knees, Ymir worked at getting Christa’s pants off. “Why? I thought you liked it~”

Krista sighed and averted her gaze, willing herself to take back her dominance. “I do.”

“I’ll remember that.” Ymir purred, pushing Christa’s pants down to her ankles and licking her lips at the display. “Wet already, hm?”

But before she could admire it a second longer, a hand pushed at the back of her head, forcing her closer.

“Hurry up. Or we really will get caught.” Christa demanded, shuddering only slightly when Ymir’s tongue snuck out to lap at her. She was surprised; she was so used to simply melting at the hands of Ymir, but somehow standing above her for once gave her a feeling of her control.

She was the one getting what she wanted now. Not Ymir. Her.

And damn, did she want this. Ymir was hers; and no awkward, lanky, sweat stick was going to take her away. “Is this what you wanted..?” Christa asked, her fingers tangling into Ymir’s hair while she licked her. “To piss me off?”

Ymir let out a small moan in response, her eyes flicking up watch Christa’s reaction as she slipped her tongue inside her. She smiled both at the familiar taste she loved so much, and at the sight of Christa’s now flushed face, unable to hold back her squeak as Ymir explored her.

As good as it felt, Christa had other things in mind. “Stop that... Suck my clit...” She growled, giving Ymir’s hair a small tug.

“Daddy don’t be so rough~” Ymir mused as she pulled back, a string of saliva dangling from her bottom lip. She brushed it away, and pushed her hair out of her face, looking more flustered than Christa had ever seen her. It was utterly adorable.

“Don’t be disloyal.” Said Christa, moving her hands so both now gripped Ymir’s hair, giving her complete control. She kept them there as Ymir worked, her lips pressed right onto Christa’s clit, alternating between harsh sucking, and the odd kiss here and there.

That was one thing that still turned Christa to mush, no matter now big she tried to act. She couldn’t help but smile and look away when Ymir paused her suckling to plant a single kiss right over Christa’s spot, the gaze of those beautiful golden eyes never leaving that of the bright blue ones above her.

She made sure to look Christa right in the eye as Ymir slipped two of her fingers between her own thighs, her pussy practically dripping thanks to Christa’s work from both before and now. While she licked at the other girl’s clit, Ymir teased her own, her fingers tracing slow circles around the edge of that sweet spot, sending shivers rippling through her body and leaving goosebumps on her skin in their wake.

Ymir had gotten very used to pleasuring herself when they played liked this; Chista wasn’t nearly as brave as she was, hell, her current actions were an entire leap out of her comfort zone. But Ymir didn’t mind her pillow princess of a lover, simply making her feel good was enough for her. She knew exactly how to get both herself and her partner moaning with barely any effort.

She might have even been a tiny bit too good at it. Christa scowled when she heard Ymir’s inevitable moan, watching on in anger as the girl quivered below her. She snarled and yanked Ymir’s hair back, and tapped two fingers beneath her chin, slick with saliva, tilting it up so she was looking Christa dead in the eye.

"Don't you dare lose focus." She said coldly, squeezing Ymir’s hair even tighter. The girl winced and fought back the tears pooling in her eyes; Despite their positions, she didn’t want to seem weak for a second.

But Krista was just as competitive. She saw the tears, she knew damn well Ymir was quite well over being treated like a two-cent whore, but when else would she get another chance like this? She had Ymir exactly where she wanted her, and she wanted her now. She craved her.

It was a primal need unlike one Christa had ever experience before. In a mere moment, she understood why Ymir acted the way she did sometimes, so rough, so aggressive, like the alpha of a wolf pack exercising it’s dominance over another.

In an almost loving gesture, Christa reached out to rub her thumb over Ymir’s bottom lip, applying a small amount of pressure as to push it down. “Are you tapping out..?” She asked quietly. 

Feeling her face heat up again, Ymir blushed and shook her head, her fingers still toying with herself. 

“Then open your mouth for me.”

Ymir obeyed, and then squeaked in surprise when Christa gripped her head again, holding her still as she started grinding her clit on Ymir’s tongue. The girl understood her role, and held her tongue out further, moving it against Christa’s force.

_“Mm… Don’t stop…”_

And she didn’t. Ymir had never felt this kind of vulnerability, letting someone else use her mouth for their pleasure, but she decided she could definitely get used to it. Christa’s moans were simply too addictive to resist, especially the ones she made now.

She sounded different to how she did when Ymir had her pinned down beneath her, her thighs on either side of her head, completely giving her body up for her.

Now that she was responsible for her own pleasure, she sounded just as beautiful, yet there was a foreign ring to it. She was controlled, and respective of her pace; every thrust extracted another breathy moan, until Ymir could feel her thighs quivering and see the sweat beading on her skin.

_“Shit, ah… I’m gonna cum…”_

Ymir quietly felt the same; she could feel that familiar heat of her own rising up in her core, the actions of her fingers finally paying off. But she knew her own standards; she wouldn’t dare finish before Christa. Not now.

Not that she had to wait very long. Ymir grinned when Christa finally cried out, her fingers gripping her hair so hard she felt the pang of a headache just as she felt Christa spill all over her tongue, still pushing into Ymir’s mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

Ymir lapped up the aftermath like the submissive she knew Christa wanted her to be, smiling up at the blonde as she crudely licked her lips. “Mmm…”

She rose to her feet, ignoring the ache between her legs for now and moving to pull her pants up; when a small hand suddenly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Oh no..” Christa breathed, still coming down from her post-climax high. She stared up at Ymir though half lidded eyes, that determined gaze she’d held since back at dinner still very much present. “Take them off, and get in the bed. I’m not done with you yet…”


	2. Chapter 2

Ymir could only stare at the other girl; dumbfounded. She couldn’t have protested even if she wanted to when Christa dragged her over to one of the bunk-beds and shoved her down, she was simply speechless.

Christa noticed this, and paused her undressing of Ymir for a moment to speak. “Hey, don’t stare at me like I’m a monster.” 

The taller girl smiled and averted her gaze, feeling too exposed but not uncomfortable. “I’m just shocked, is all.”

While she lay flat on her back, Krista had tossed both of their pants aside to straddle her hips, just barely able to sit upright without hitting her head on the bed above her. “Oh? Cute little Christa can’t get rough?” she asked, immediately proving herself wrong by practically ripping open Ymir’s shirt, discarding both it and her bra to god knows where.

“I didn’t say that~” Ymir purred, flashing another flirty smile up at the other girl. But Christa’s eyes didn’t even register it; they were only drawn to one thing.

Actually, two things.

She reached out to grab them, one in each tiny hand, clutching tight enough to evoke another one of those precious squeaks from Ymir. “These look different from up here.” 

They felt different too. Ymir’s breasts were hot under Christa’s fingers, but she felt heat rising in more places than just her palms. Seeing the bigger girl sprawled out underneath her like this, mouth still wet, hair a broken nest from Christa’s treatment of it; why hadn’t she thought if this sooner?

Christa’s eyes kept rolling Ymir’s body, taking in every detail of this rare sight. Still groping her, Christa leant down to plant a kiss over a collection of freckles on Ymir’s cheek, then another on those fresh, slick lips as if to thank her for her use of them earlier.

Without even noticing she was doing it, Christa kept pressing kisses lower on Ymir’s face, across her jaw, down her neck, where she decided that caramel skin she loved so much tasted best. 

Ymir whined quietly when Christa bit down on her neck, but the pain subsided when a warm tongue traced over the wound, hot saliva cooling in its wake. She bit down again over the marks, sucking on Ymir’s pulse while her fingers continued massaging her breasts.

After a while, Christa pulled away, revealing a prominent mark decorating Ymir’s neck. She ran a finger over it briefly, before deciding it wasn’t enough, and biting down on Ymir’s skin again, this time closer to her collarbone.

Eventually, a proud collection of yellow, purple, and blue bruises adorned Ymir’s skin much like her freckles riddled her face. “Are you done yet?” She asked, growing impatient with the aching throb between her thighs.

“Sh. Art takes time.” Christa purred, absent-mindedly rubbing her thumbs over Ymir’s nipples.

She laughed, but at Christa’s words, not her actions; she loved the action. “You just wanna show me off like your pet, so you gave me a collar of hickies.”

"I hadn’t thought of it like that before, but I like it. Now everyone will know you’re mine” Christa answered, licking her lips as she began unbuttoning her own shirt at last.

This combination was almost too much for Ymir to bear, she could feel both her face and her more intimate parts heating up. Fortunately for her, Christa felt it too.

“Mm.. Look at all this.” Christa whispered, rubbing a finger between the both of them, the wetness practically drenching her hand. 

Ymir raised a quizzical eyebrow, unsure of Christa’s plan of action. But that was a short lived mystery, solved as soon as Christa readjusted their positions so their thighs locked together like a pair of scissors, no space between them.

The blonde was still on top, looking down at Ymir with half-lidded eyes. She flashed a cheeky grin, before grinding down into Ymir, holding her leg up and out of the way for better access.

“How many times have I told you this doesn’t work?” Ymir asked, watching in amusement as Christa awkwardly tried to fit better.

“Shut up, we’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, and it- _Oh…_ ”

There. Christa grinned; she’d found the spot. She wiggled her hips a tiny bit, just to check, her assumptions proving correct by the breathy gasp Ymir emitted.

“What was that about this not working?” Christa asked, before thrusting her hips forward, her pussy wet with both saliva and her own fluid, gliding over Ymir’s clit.

The taller girl could only reply with a loud groan, noisy enough that Christa clamped her hand down her mouth in anger. 

“They’ll be back any minute. So shut up and cum quick.”

Too flustered to argue about the treatment, Ymir nodded. It wasn’t like it was a hard request; Ymir had been teasing far too long for her own good. 

To speed up the process, Ymir found herself pushing up into Christa’s force, both of them gasping when their clits grazed over each other. She arched her back, her toes curling in pure ecstasy as the smaller girl took control. 

_“Ah... Ah! Chr-Christa!”_ Ymir’s muffled voice cried out from under Christa’s hand.

The smaller girl kept grinding until she heard those lovely moans reach their peak, and decrease in volume as Ymir settled down. Perfect timing too, as both girls’ eyes widened at the sound of incoming footsteps.

“Fuck.” Ymir cursed.

Christa was more practical, yanking the blanket over the two of their naked bodies just as the door was shoved open. Underneath the cover, Christa moved off of Ymir’s body to lie next to her, gladly curling up in her open arms.

“It smells like sex in here.” A familiar monotone voice commented.

“Don’t give us away Mikasa.” Ymir replied with a grin, resulting in an angry smack from Christa.

“You idiot, now they know!”

“We knew already.” The same voice answered, kicking her roommate’s discarded clothes into the corner. “Couldn’t you two have waited until we were all asleep?”

Christa blushed and snuggled closer to Ymir’s body, her arms snaking around her waist just as she pressed a single kiss to her cheek. “Not this time.”


End file.
